


In the Past and Now

by thegreatstoryteller



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn
Genre: Aloy - Freeform, Elisabet Sobek, Horizon: Zero Dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Aloy finally finds Elisabet.





	

Aloy’s return after defeating the metal devil, now known as Hades, was met with the greatest festivities that the Nora had ever see. Only for her to slip away into the night during it all. She had a mission. In Gaia’s databanks she had found the location of Elisabet Sobek’s home, in a place known as Montana. It would be several weeks of hard travel, but she needed to see it, to see…... her mother.

 

She knew the truth, Elisabet wasn't really her mother, but herself. The true one of the two of them, the original, and Aloy was only a copy of the great woman who ensured the survival of humanity.

 

Montana was farther than Aloy had ever traveled. Even through all her trekking from the sacred lands to Meridian and even to sunfall, this overshadowed them all. There was so much beyond those places she hadn’t known about, more tribes, more cities and kingdoms that stretched across this world. But she wasn’t there to see them.

 

Finally, after an eternity of travel, she came to the end of her path. To a worn-down and skeletal house, barely holding its ground against the elements. There was a sign that once held the name Sobek gently swaying from brittle metal chains. And against a log was laid a metal form in protective armor. Elisabet.

 

Aloy kneeled beside her and sent out a silent thank you to the all mother. Her Focus showed Elisabet's face as it would have been a thousand years ago, and Aloy could no longer hold back the sorrow. She wept for her mother, the woman who had made it possible for her to exist. And prayed that whatever afterlife Elisabet was in she was at peace, and happy knowing she had succeeded in saving the Earth. Both in the past and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this game so much, had to write fanfiction the second I finished it! Got more on the way!


End file.
